


Troska

by Zenaida0



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kougami is protective, Season/Series 01, Shinkane - Freeform, Smoking, idk który to był odcinek, poważna rozmowa, written idk when
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida0/pseuds/Zenaida0
Summary: Ich praca taka jest, prawda? Ryzykują wszystkim. Kougami nie podchodzi jednak dobrze do tego, że Inspektor Tsunemori potrafi wskoczyć prosto w największe niebezpieczeństwo... i mówi jej to.(osadzone w sezonie pierwszym, po tym, jak Akane przeszukiwano pamięć, aby stworzyć portret tego blond cwela)
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 3





	Troska

**Author's Note:**

> Heloł c: postanowiłam trochę ożywić swój profil i przypomniałam sobie, że na watt mam kilka shotów, które mogę wrzucić również tu. Przed Wami moje pierwsze (na razie) dzieło z Psycho-Pass, napisane dawno temu i jako tako poprawione. Krótki shot, krótka, treściwa rozmowa, shinkane i można żyć dalej. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba, bawcie się dobrze c:

Może w końcu stawała się wyczulona na pewne rzeczy. Może jest już Inspektorem nie tylko na placu boju, ale także w głowie. Tak całkowicie. Może po tym czasie, jaki spędzili, wspólnie pracując, nauczyła się rozpoznawać jego kroki. Może instynktownie czuła, kiedy nadchodzi. Może czuła zapach papierosów, jaki zawsze unosił się wokół niego. A może po prostu byli tak połączeni, że potrafili wyczuć swoją obecność nawet wśród milionów obcych. Ten instynkt, który był w niej od niedawna, wręcz wołał – ten konkretny człowiek nadchodził.

Bez wątpienia mogła stwierdzić, że drzwi do wspólnej kuchni, w której właśnie się znajdowała, otworzył właśnie Kougami. Nie odwróciła się jednak do niego. Nienaturalnie spokojnie włączyła ekspres do kawy, której w tamtym momencie bardzo potrzebowała. Masowała skronie, które słabo pulsowały z bólu. Po ostatnich przeżyciach, procedurze sporządzenia portretu pamięciowego, przez ciągły stres była przemęczona. Regularnie odwiedzała jednak terapeutę, odpoczywała, dbała o siebie. Chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do pełnej sprawności. Podobnie jak Kougami, który stał niedaleko niej, niemalże wyleczony. Nie odzywając się ani słowem.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała dziwna atmosfera. Akane nalewała kawę do swojego kubka, pilnując dłoni, aby za bardzo nie drżały.

— Już wyszedłeś? — przerwała w końcu ciszę. Obejrzała się na niego. Wiedziała, jaki widok zastanie. Wysoki Egzekutor w prostym garniturze opinającym silne ramiona, z rozczochranymi jak zawsze, czarnymi włosami. Opierał się o blat.

Jej wielkie, brązowe oczy obserwowały go nieśmiało, ale uważnie, szukając jakiegokolwiek grymasu bądź oznak bólu. Jednak wyglądał dobrze. Można powiedzieć, że bardzo dobrze. Na jego twarzy nie było żadnych siniaków. Nie opierał się tak, aby chronić jakąś część ciała przed bólem.

— Tak — rzucił krótko. — Szybko mnie ogarnęli.

— Cieszę się — odpowiedziała szczerze Akane, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. — Kawy?

— Nie, dzięki. — Kougami sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnął z niej paczkę papierosów. Potem sięgnął po zapalniczkę.

Ponownie zapadła cisza. Kougami zaciągał się papierosem, po dłuższej chwili wypuszczał z ust dym (chwała klimatyzacji, która pozbywała się tego zapachu z pomieszczenia) i co jakiś czas strzepywał popiół do czarnej popielniczki, leżącej obok niego. Akane piła powoli kawę, starannie unikając badawczego spojrzenia Egzekutora. Ciągle się pilnowała, aby jej stopa nie zaczęła podrygiwać. Walka z nerwowym tikiem nigdy nie była łatwa, ale opanowanie ciała szło w parze z opanowaniem umysłu.

Napięcie było wręcz namacalne. Wizja szorstkiej, szczerej rozmowy wisiała między nimi, nieunikniona. Inspektor wiedziała, że po tym jednym papierosie Kougami nie wytrzyma.

— Dobra. — Niedopałek wylądował w popiele, wściekle zmiażdżony przez długie, silne palce. Niebieskie oczy zmrużyły się groźnie, wbijając się w jej sylwetkę. Zaczynało się. — Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty, kurwa, robiłaś? — spytał szorstkim tonem Kougami.

— C-co? — Akane szybko odłożyła częściowo pusty kubek.

— Sporządzanie portretu? Przeżywanie tego wszystkiego po to, aby zobaczyć twarz tego gnojka? Twój Psycho-Pass…

— Jest w porządku — przerwała mu dziewczyna. — Ginoza i Karanomori mieli na mnie oko. Byłam też u terapeuty. Nie masz o co się martwić. Przysięgam.

— Nie mam?! — Kougami w ułamku sekundy znalazł się tuż przy zaskoczonej Akane, kładąc dłonie na blacie po obu stronach jej talii i pochylając się nad nią, niemalże zderzając się nosem z jej czołem. Uwięził ją między swoimi ramionami.

— Kougami…! Uważaj na twoje rany! — Dziewczyna wygięła się do tyłu, opierając się o blat, aby patrzeć w jego oczy, a nie na koszulę.

— Jestem w dobrej formie — powiedział ponuro, marszcząc brwi. — Niemalże doskonałej. Niestety… nie byłem taki wtedy, kiedy mnie najbardziej potrzebowałaś. — Wydawało się, jakby mężczyzna oklapł. — Nie musiałabyś sama stawiać czoła Makishimie, gdybym…

— Kougami. — Akane uniosła dłonie do góry, skutecznie uciszając Egzekutora. Kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź miękkim tonem. — Mówiłam ci przecież, że jest dobrze. Żyjemy. Nadal działamy. Mamy portret Makishimy. Uda nam się go złapać, zanim… zanim ktoś jeszcze skończy tak, jak Yuki… — Głos Inspektor się załamał. Opuściła wzrok i mrugała, aby Egzekutor nie zobaczył gromadzącej się w jej oczach wilgoci.

Kougami westchnął cicho i odsunął się od niej, nie odszedł jednak daleko. Oparł się o blat obok niej. Wyciągnął ponownie papierosy i zapalił kolejnego. Zerknął kątem oka na Akane. Dziewczyna oddychała głęboko, aby się uspokoić, zaciskała kurczowo pięści. Egzekutor nie zauważył jej drżących kolan.

Po chwili stojących detektywów otulały dym i zapach nikotyny.

Akane ostrożnie spojrzała na detektywa. Obserwowała jego bladą skórę, ostrą linię żuchwy, wąskie oczy, które zawsze mrużyły się lekko, kiedy Kougami zaciągał się papierosem. Ciągle miał suche, czasem nawet spękane usta. Już na samym początku to zaobserwowała, przy pierwszej wspólnej sprawie. Wtedy, kiedy zaciskał zęby, rozciągał usta w wąskiej linii, patrząc na nią z nieukrywaną mieszanką obojętności i niechęci.

Blade wargi obejmowały filtr papierosa i po dłuższej chwili wypuszczały dym. Akane pamiętała, jak czasem starał się tworzyć z niego jakieś kształty, a Masaoka zgadywał, co to mogło być, doprowadzając ją do wybuchów głośnego śmiechu. Sam Kougami rozluźniał się wtedy, czasem nawet śmiał, ukazując równe zęby. Miała ochotę go za to cmoknąć. Nierzadko zbierali za takie zachowania ochrzan od Ginozy.

Inspektor przyłapała się na rozmarzonym wpatrywaniu w usta Kougamiego i prędko odwróciła wzrok. Złapała swój kubek, dopiła chłodną już kawę i umyła po sobie naczynie. Tymczasem Egzekutor dopalił papierosa i zdusił resztkę w popielniczce, gdzie spoczął obok swojego poprzednika. Potem mężczyzna podszedł do wycierającej ręce Akane. Otaczał go zapach dymu, którym przesiąknął już dawno, dawno temu.

W głowie Inspektor pojawiło się pytanie, czy Kougami smakuje tak, jak pachnie. Odchyliła lekko głowę do tyłu, kiedy mężczyzna stał tuż przed nią. Duże, brązowe oczy spotkały się wzrokiem z węższymi, niebieskimi odpowiednikami. Wpatrywali się w siebie ze słabo ukrywanym napięciem.

— Jest dobrze, Tsunemori? — zapytał nieoczekiwanie Kougami.

— Tak — odparła z niepewnym uśmiechem. — Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

Kougami jedynie pokręcił głową, unosząc kącik ust. Nachylił się tak, aby swoim nosem dotykać nosa Akane.

— Ktoś to musi robić, pani Inspektor. Wiesz co?

— Hmm?

— Jesteś cholernie dzielnym człowiekiem.

Policzki dziewczyny zalały się rumieńcem na to stwierdzenie.

— Dlaczego? — spytała głupio. Ale nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że ta bliskość między nimi po trochu odbierała jej rozum.

— Zostałaś postawiona przed jedną z najgorszych prób. Dokonałaś wyboru, kierując się swoją siłą. I przetrwałaś to.

— Ale skąd mogę wiedzieć, czy wygrałam? Przetrwać może praktycznie każdy. A co z wynikiem tej próby?

— A co masz z tego? Strata kogoś bliskiego to jedno. Utrata siebie to drugie. Twoje jestestwo podjęło decyzję. Według mnie samo to, że przetrwałaś z wciąż jasnym Psycho-Passem, wciąż jesteś zdeterminowana, odważna i nieprzytłoczona bólem, jest sukcesem. Jesteś piekielnie silnym człowiekiem, Tsunemori. I nigdy nie pozwól niczemu ani nikomu odebrać ci tej siły.

Brązowe oczy tonęły w spokojnym błękicie.

Czuła zapach nikotyny. Bardzo, bardzo wyraźnie. A po chwili poczuła również jej smak. Jej powieki samoistnie opadły, jakby delikatny nacisk na jej usta był do tego sygnałem. Nieśmiało odwzajemniła pocałunek. Z jej gardła wyrwało się ciche mruczenie. To było jak znak dla Kougamiego, który objął dłońmi jej szyję, czule gładząc kciukami linię żuchwy i dotykając miękkiej skóry policzków.

Akane bez cienia protestu czy niezadowolenia poddawała się jego dominacji, kurczowo zaciskając palce na jego mocnych ramionach. Pozwalała na to, aby słodko-gorzkie, nieco szorstkie usta Egzekutora obejmowały te jej, biorąc je w posiadanie. Krew w jej ciele płynęła szybciej za sprawą serca, które waliło jak oszalałe. Zazwyczaj blade policzki dziewczyny znowu pokryły się kolorem, jeszcze intensywniejszym niż przedtem.

Chyba nie powinna tak po prostu się na to zgadzać, prawda? W końcu był jej podwładnym. Był utajnionym kryminalistą. Jego Psycho-Pass był _bardzo_ ciemny. Ginoza tyle razy ostrzegał, aby nie spoufalała się za bardzo z Egzekutorami. Żeby nie nawiązywała z nimi zbyt przyjacielskich relacji. Mówił, że należy zawsze być ostrożnym. Jego oczy, ukryte za szkłami, były wtedy takie ponure, gdy o tym mówił.

Cóż, to, co właśnie działo się w tej kuchni, nie było zbyt przyjacielskie. Było bardzo dalekie od tego. Akane zawsze była rozsądna. Zawsze dbała o innych i siebie. W tamtym momencie jej rozsądek nie protestował zbyt głośno. Czy chodziło o to, że czuła, jakby jej usta idealnie pasowały do tych Kougamiego? Czy o to, że ich ciała niemalże idealnie się uzupełniały? Drobna figura przylegała do silnego ciała z pragnieniem bliskości i bezpieczeństwa. Nie było w tym nic erotycznego.

W tamtym momencie pragnęli jedynie poczuć się nawzajem, poczuć, że wciąż są cali, żywi. Kougami jedną dłonią delikatnie gładził policzek Akane, za to teraz ramię drugiej bardzo delikatnie obejmowało ją w talii. Inspektor była taka drobniutka w jego objęciach. Filigranowa. Krucha niczym porcelana. Wąskie, małe palce czule obejmowały twarz Egzekutora, muskając opuszkami świeżo ogoloną skórę na policzkach.

Trzask na korytarzu wyrwał ich z tej bańki i przywrócił do rzeczywistości.

— Kagari, do cholery, to był mój kubek! — usłyszeli rozżalony głos. Masaoka.

— Ja chciałem tylko zrobić ci kawę!

— Gówno mi teraz zrobisz, bo nie masz w czym. Idź po miotłę do schowka.

Było tak blisko, aby ktoś ich zobaczył. Jednak wyglądało na to, że jeszcze przez moment byli bezpieczni.

Akane parsknęła cichym śmiechem. Kougami westchnął, opierając czoło na jej czole.

— Tsunemori — odezwał się cicho. — Następnym razem nie wolno ci tego robić…

— A jeśli będzie to konieczne?

— … beze mnie.

Oczy Akane rozszerzyły się nagle. Kougami odsunął się od niej na pół kroku. Silna dłoń powędrowała do kosmyka włosów, który zawsze odmawiał jej posłuszeństwa.

— Patrz, siedzi równo — zauważył spokojnie. Po tych słowach poczochrał lekko grzywkę Inspektor, na co nieznośny kosmyk wrócił na swoje ulubione miejsce. — Tak jest lepiej, Tsunemori. Nie przyczesuj go.

Akane przekrzywiła głowę, uśmiechając się do niego z rozbawieniem. Kougami nachylił się i delikatnie musnął jej usta, czule, jakby obiecując coś więcej, po czym wyszedł bez słowa z kuchni.

Inspektor Tsunemori odetchnęła drżąco, kurczowo trzymając się blatu przez miękkie kolana. Jej usta, pulsujące od wcześniejszej przyjemności, rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Kiedy opuściła głowę, czuła ten kosmyk, muskający jej skórę. I pierwszy raz od dawna nie przeszkadzało jej to.


End file.
